Quiere ser Hufflepuff
by Acuinipuini
Summary: James Sirius está demasiado ocupado siendo él para darse cuenta. Pero esas pequeñas realidades siempre lo alcanzan a uno y hay que estar preparado. ¿no? Uno o dos cascos serán suficientes.


La primera vez que su hermana había expresado su gusto por los tejones tenía cuatro años y veía con sumo interés los dibujos del cuento que su tía Hermione le estaba leyendo. Y fue de la nada, mientras él cruzaba la instancia con un enorme vaso de leche y todo el tarro de galletas que su madre le había dicho que no tocase por que después no cenaría.

James Sirius Potter, por supuesto, no tomó semejante exclamación con mucho ahínco, por lo cual continuó su camino tarareando una vieja canción de _Las Brujas de Salem_, grupo favorito de su primo Teddy.

No pasaron más de dos años hasta que en plena fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuela Molly, su hermana estrenó ese nuevo vestido que tanto había querido desde que lo vio en el Callejón Diagon; ese sábado que él y Albus rompieron la puerta del baño del segundo piso por andar con las escobas dentro de la casa. Como olvidarlo, todavía estaba castigado por ello. Pero volviendo al vestido, era amarillo, amarillo con unas cintas negras que ella presumía con la inocencia de una niña que consiguió lo que quiso (ayudó a papá a ordenar revistas sobre Quidditch durante un fin de semana, así que no fue gratis).

Pero como era de esperarse, nuevamente, le dio importancia cero y continuó eligiendo equipo para el partido familiar de Quidditch que estaba por comenzar.

¡Pero oh!

¡Madre de todas las calamidades!

La sirena empezó a sonarle (cosquillearle, mejor dicho) tres años después (aunque le duró poco) cuando una mañana al bajar a desayunar la oyó hablar con Albus.

― No creo que debas tener miedo. Hay otras casas.

― Me inquieta que Ravenclaw sea demasiado exigente. ― Albus hablaba como un anciano, pensó.

― Claro que también queda Hu…

― ¡Buenos días! ¿Me extrañaron?― un leve coscorrón para su hermano y una sonrisa burlona para Lily. Interrumpir era un arte en el mundo de James Sirius. Además de que le era tan fácil como respirar. ― ¿Sigues angustiado por la selección?

― No es angustia. ― contra restó Albus azorado. ― Solo tengo curiosidad.

Mientras se servía un poco de leche, sonrió con malicia. James era mandado a hacer para molestar.

― Pues siempre queda Slytherin. Aunque claro, te desterrarían de esta casa y vivirías bajo un puente.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!

La conversación terminó ahí, Ginny que iba de entrada y que obviamente, escuchó lo que su hijo mayor decía, le recriminó la actitud.

¿No vieron ustedes cuando fue que a James le entraron las dudas en cuanto a la tendencia de su hermana? Yo tampoco, debe ser por eso que es tan buen merodeador, es escurridizo como el agua. Tanto, que ni siquiera lo que siente se ve a simple vista.

De todas formas, llegó el turno de Albus de irse a Hogwarts y ambos dejaron a Lily en casa por todo un año. Las fiestas no fueron capaces de reflejar las tendencias _tejonas_ de su hermana. Oh no. Bueno, tal vez James Sirius tampoco prestaba mucha atención.

Durante la cena de navidad se dio a la tarea de comentar TODO lo que había hecho en esos meses y como el color de Albus regresó a su rostro luego de que lo pusieran en Gryffindor (el sombrero se había tardado su tiempo y hasta el día de hoy continuaba siendo un secreto por que tardó tanto en colocarlo con los leones). Se rió también de la decoración que Lily hizo alrededor del árbol, pero luego (como era su costumbre) lo compensó regalándole un par de dulces que había traído desde Hogsmeade.

Pero finalmente llegó el momento. Al año siguiente Lily partió con ellos desde la estación King Cross con su baúl en una mano y su lechuza Totory en la jaula. Llevaba puesta la túnica general y en el tren no hizo más que preguntar sobre las clases y los profesores.

Y al separarse al llegar, para que ella hiciese el viaje inicial en bote, el aire cambió. Repentinamente toda su seguridad de Potter comenzó a tambalearse. James por un momento temió lo peor ¿Y si Lily quedaba en Ravenclaw?

…

Nooo.

Ella era una Weasley de pura cepa. Gryffindor era su destino.

Pero la duda volvió. Lily también se llamaba Luna y Luna era su tía rara y más simpática y, además, Ravenclaw.

…

Naaa.

Su hermana también era Potter. Y todo el mundo sabía que los Potter por generaciones fueron leones. Leones fuertes y valientes.

…

Pero a Lily le gustaba leer, mucho. Tía Hermione había alimentado su curiosidad y siempre que podía le regalaba un libro nuevo que ella devoraba con avidez bajo la luz de la lámpara alta colocada junto al sillón mullido que papá solía usar para leer el periódico por las mañanas. Y todos sabían que Hermione había sido una Ravenclaw infiltrada en Gryffindor. Tío Ron lo decía bastante seguido.

…

¡Bueno basta!

¡Lily sería Gryffindor porque así debía ser!

Pronto estaría presumiéndola y cuidaría de ella todo el tiempo. No es que Hogwarts no fuese seguro, pero había chicos, y los únicos chicos con los que su hermana estaba acostumbrada a estar eran ellos y sus primos.

Además, la iniciaría en la picaresca y productiva movida de hacer bromas. Y…

― ¡Hufflepuff!

El gran salón estalló en aplausos y la casa seleccionada recibió con los brazos abiertos a la pequeña pelirroja. Ella sonreía tanto que no le daba la boca y las manos estaban tan inquietas que subían y bajaban de la mesa aún cuando uno de los prefectos, sentado a su lado, le explicaba con actitud efusiva lo divertido que encontraría la sala común.

¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!

¡Su Lily!

¡Su Lily Luna!

― Dime por el amor de dios que tu cara es porque tienes gases. ― mecánicamente James dio vuelta su cabeza para encontrarse con la cara relajada de Albus. Definitivamente, su hermano menor hablaba como un viejo.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ― inquirió con un hilo de voz.

―Deberías estar feliz. ― Albus interpretó la expresión de James como un: no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando y estoy a punto de entrar en pánico. ― Nuestra hermana acaba de cumplir el sueño de su vida. Bueno, uno de ellos.

― …

― ¡No puede ser que nunca te hayas dado cuenta que Lily siempre quiso ser Hufflepuff!

No, James Sirius nunca vio los claros indicios. No vio el banderín colgado en la cabecera de su cama y que Lily tanto apreciaba siendo este un regalo de Teddy para su octavo cumpleaños y que perteneció en su momento a la madre de él. Y al parecer también había filtrado su interés por uno de los Hufflepuff más famosos, Cedric Diggory. La historia de él compitiendo con su padre en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y de su valentía y lealtad hacia lo que creía. James no vio el brillo en los ojos de su hermana ni mucho menos sintió las cosquillas al oír hablar de la casa.

No.

Estaba muy ocupado siendo él.

Robando galletas y rompiendo puertas del segundo piso. Eligiendo equipo de quidditch familiar y vanagloriándose de ser un León hecho y derecho y de cómo su larga línea familiar ascendente también fueron lo mismo.

…

…

…

Y bueno, tan malo no debía ser; El amarillo y el dorado eran familia; Los leones no comían tejones ni viceversa; El equipo eran tan bueno como el suyo propio puesto que Joss Milliam era un excelente capitán y golpeador; Le daría una excusa para estar cerca de las cocinas en las noches (puesto que Hufflepuff y su sala común estaban en las inmediaciones).

La lista continuaba y la tranquilidad de Albus al ver que su hermano había entendido pasó a cierto pánico cuando el brillo comenzó a asomarse.

Fue en ese instante que James Sirius Potter se levantó de su asiento y en medio del gran banquete y con la soltura que solo pudo heredar de una persona (su abuelo paterno), se acercó a la mesa de su hermana y se hizo hacer lugar a su lado.

― Me llamo James Potter y desde ahora seré un Hufflepuff adjunto. Es un placer conocerlos.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, como si hubiese intuido que eso ocurriría y Albus…bueno, él negó por lo bajo. Ninguno, sin embargo, pensó cambiar a su hermano. Él era como era y era parte de su encanto…mientras uno pudiese sobrevivirlo.

Esas cosas pasaban.

* * *

_¿Que puede decirse? Les brindo este pequeño corto de la vida de la nueva generación. _

_Espero les haya gustado. _

_¡Saludos a todos!_

_Besos_

_Grisel_


End file.
